Speartons
'"We, are the Speartons! Born to die... but not before them!"'' Description Speartons are versatile units of Order with high health and speed. Stats History The Speartons were one of the races that the Order Empire took over in Stick War 1. They acted as defensive units in that game. In Stick War 2 and Stick Empires, Speartons shifted more into bulky, versatile units. In the story, they act as defensive units once more, however in terms of gameplay they are highly versatile. Weakness Speartons lack a ranged attack in Stick Empires and Stick War 2 (for balancing and aesthetic reasons) and only barely outpace an Archidon, thus kiting would be an acceptable method of dealing with Speartons. Abilities Speartons can raise their their shields, preventing movement and attacking (exception below), but reducing damage by an (estimated) 40-50%. Shield bash=If you have the ability researched, Speartons will be able to attack with their shields instead of their spears if their shields are raised. This knocks an enemy backwards and stuns them (AKA preventing the unit from doing anything for a short while) This will be done automatically as of patch 1.85. The attack can only affect a single unit and requires a few seconds in between each use. In Stick War 2 (the offline version) this ability is not automatic and requires manual use. Killing Moves *Speartons vs. Swordwrath:The Spearton stabs the Swordwrath with his spear in the neck in an upward motion. He then pulls it downwards, removing the spear from the swordwrath's head. *Speartons vs Juggerknights: They clash with their weapons, pushing each other back. The Spearton will then jump into the air, and, just as the Juggerknight attempts to block with his shield, plunges the spear into the Juggerknight's head. He then rips the spear out of the Juggerknight's head, Making the Juggerknight collide with the ground. *Speartons vs. Crawler:The Crawler tries to flip-claw the Spearton, but is stabbed mid-jump and put to the earth. Then the Spearton stomps on it to pull the spear out. Trivia *The Speartons are based off the ancient city of Sparta and Greek Hoplite warriors. *Their abilities are based off the phanlax battle formation. *Pictures of Speartons show them with capes, gauntlets, and loincloths. In-game, they lack these extra pieces of clothing, having only a helmet and shield. *Gautlents could not be seen properly and loincloths could not be veiwed at all capes would reqiure constant ingame animations causing to much lag. *Speartons are the most frequent characters shown in the entire Sti''ck War'' series. *The Speartons clothing in the armory varies up to tribal, knight, gadiator, a modern military soldier, Captain America ''from ''The Avengers, and many others. *Speartons in Stick War I had swords smaller than that the Swordwrath use, yet still do as much damage. *Speartons in pictures and the Stick War II intro are shown to have a different style of helmet and spear. *In Stick War I, Speartons without plumes had lower health than Speartons with plumes. In Stick War 2 and Stick Empires, this is now only an aesthetic feature. *Speartons have the greatest number of clothing in the armory. *The Spearton Shield Wall cannot stop enemies from walking past them, unlike the Miner Wall. Category:Order Category:Order units